Confession
by Fireloom
Summary: During a party in honour of the twins' return to Gravity Falls after four long years away, Mabel pulls Stan aside to tell him about her relationship with Dipper. Mabel and Dipper are aged 24.


**Confession** 13/05/16

 **Words:** 1,389.

 **Pairing:** Pinecest, Stancest if you squint.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Warnings:** incest mention, alcohol consumption.

 **Info:** During a party in honour of the twins' return to Gravity Falls after four long years away, Mabel pulls Stan aside to tell him about her relationship with Dipper. Mabel and Dipper are aged 24.

 **A/N:** Wow. I can't believe I finally finished this! This is a stand alone exert from a roleplay of mine, more pieces relating to this story will be coming in the future. I want to give a big shoutout to Pinecestlover423 for all the support and advice they've given me in writing this and my other ventures, you rock man! Don't forget to check out their Pinecest fanfics too.

Without further adieu, please enjoy.

The short walk through the lounge room and out to the porch is nerve-wrecking. Mabel worries with her colourful bracelets as she watches Stan sit on the old and battered couch perched on the deck.

Stans casual smile falls when he notices her nervous demeanour. She quietly sits beside him, placing her hands in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she figures out how to approach this rather _sensitive_ subject.

"What d'you want talk about, Sweetheart?" Stan asks, offering Mabel his half filled glass of scotch, his Grunkle senses tell him she might need it tonight.

Mabel eagerly grabs it, taking a big gulp of the potent liquid. Stan always gives her the best boose.

He raises his eyebrow at her, impressed by her ability to handle his strong drink.

Mabel grimaces, her eyes watering from the burning in her throat. The alcohol warms her insides, she hopes the intoxication will help her muster up enough courage to confess her deepest secret.

"Grunkle Stan?" she asks softly, "you know how we never contacted you over the last four years?" she asks.

He glances at her, worry building in his eyes. He lowers his head a moment, remembering how long he would wait for them to call.

"Yeah, I do." he says simply, his voice gruff.

Mabel shifts in her seat, turning to face him and pulling her legs onto the couch in front of her.

"Well, we did that because of parents," she starts, "they uh... Kinda disowned us…" she utters, ashamed.

Stan's heart skips a beat, his expression turns grim as as flashbacks of his own exile intrudes his vision. He thought the pines family were finished with those days, the ugly trend should have stopped at his father… he never thought his own nephew would disown his children, especially not the twins...

How could anyone dislike these two?

He smiles sadly at her, offering the little consultation he can.

"Jeez kid, I didn't know…" he mutters, his heart breaking for her. "I'm sorry..."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan, I knew you would understand." she says, her gaze fixed ahead of her.

A moment passes as Mabel takes in his pity.

"What happened?" Stan asks, dancing around the subject delicately.

"Dipper put dad in the hospital…" she replies softly, a dry chuckle on her tongue. Stan cocks an eyebrow, a new respect for the boy developing. As Well as some kind of jealousy… not even _he_ got to stick it to his old man.

"Heh, he's definitely a pines boy…" he humors.

"Grunkle Stan, you wouldn't do that to us right? To me?" Mabel asks sweetly. Stan frowns, her voice is so filled with hurt… He knows the pain and hardship that come with being disowned, your own flesh and blood rejecting you in every way.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do anything to put you in the hospital." He jokes, instantly regretting his words as he realizes how grave they are.

Mabel chuckles half heartedly, slightly hurt he didn't take her seriously.

The silence that follows makes Stan anxious, he knows he said the wrong thing. He reaches out his arm, offering her a place by his side. Mabel smiles meekly before accepting. She moves closer and snuggles into his side, enjoying his warmth on this chilly summer night.

"No, I wouldn't disown you sweety..." Stan says quietly, gazing over her moonlit form. She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them close. A pang of anguish shoots through Stan's hearth, even the most simple movement she makes gets to him. She's the closest thing he ever had to a daughter.

"What did yer' old man do?" he asks, confident in Dippers reasoning. Mabel chuckles a moment, shifting under his arm.

"He took something of mine," she starts, "and saw something he wasn't supposed to... He confronted Dipper about it and they fought. " she finishes, her voice quiet.

Stan opens his mouth to speak but is cut off.

"And that's what I wanted to talk to you about Grunkle Stan." she continues, a tone of seriousness creeping into her voice. "What he found was a scrapbook, of me and Dipper..." she says, her breath hitching.

Here goes nothin'.

"Stan... Dipper and I are dating..."

There, it's done. She bites her lip in anticipation.

Dating? Stan can't believe his ears! Maybe he's finally getting those auditory hallucinations everyone said he would... The first thing he feels is shock, followed quickly by confusion, his old mind ticking over her words.

"Dating? You and Dipper?" he asks, chalking this up to one of her more _colourful_ jokes _._

"Yeah, we are." she utters, her voice filled with shame.

"But, he's your twin." He asserts, worry in his tone. She winces at the mention of their relation, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress again.

"I know..." she says, her mouth going dry, "it just kinda happened... We're _together_." Stan averts his gaze from her, his teeth clenching with stress.

"You're kidding, right?" he asks, dim hope in his voice. Mabel freezes, her breath catching in her throat as her mind goes blank with panic.

He doesn't like it, she can tell.

"Please, tell me its a joke?" he repeats, sighing heavily and pulling his arm away from her shoulders. Mabel instantly recoils, glancing anxiously at him. She doesn't speak, only waits. Tears brim under her eyelids as his disappointment seeps into her.

"It's true, isn't it?" he says his tone grave. He can't mask his disdain. She nods her head, awaiting the storm she knows is coming as tears start to prick at her eyes.

"Mabel," he starts, she tenses at the way he says her name. "he's your _brother_ , it won't work." Hurt breaks out in Mabel's chest, like she just had the wind kicked out of her. How could he say that? It's her worst nightmare, Grunkle Stan's disapproval...

Stan speaks again, "it's just not right..." Mabel is sent over the edge by THAT word, the word they all used to justify their hateful small mindedness. Furry starts to bubble in her throat, she can't help but let it spill over.

"Who are you to say what's right?" Mabel utters, venom in her voice.

"Heh," Stan chuffs, her attack making him slightly angry, "I think I'd know a bit more than you sweetheart." he says. Mabel fumes at his patronising tone, gritting her teeth as he continues.

' _How dare he?!'_ she thinks, over and over.

"Listen, I know you and your brother are close, but you just can't be with him, pumpkin." he insists.

"Why?" she growls, her voice wavering in defence.

"Because it's _wrong._ "

"There's NOTHING wrong with us!" she yells, throwing herself up from the couch and locking eyes with him, her fury burning into his mind as her tears finally spill.

Stan frown in shock, he hasn't been under Mabel's firing line for a long time. He can see she's hurt, but it's too late now, his patients is lost. He stands as well, teeth bared as he retaliates.

"You should know better Mabel!" he shouts, "what makes you think this will end well? What makes you think you'll be happy after this?"

"What makes you think it will END, Stan?!" she cries, her voice breaking with sorrow. "He loves me!"

Stan's heart breaks as he sees the glistening streams of tears running down her cheeks. He knows, he knows he went too far.

"He can't love you.." he resigns, a seriousness in his eyes she's never seen before.

Mabels fists clench as she licks her chapped lips, her breath ragged.

How can he do this to her? It's not _right,_ who says?

"I can't believe you..." Mabel spits, not even trying to hide it anymore. Shes hurt and he knows it. She angrily shoves past him and through the front door, slamming it behind her and leaving him to deal with the aftermath of their fallout alone.

Well, at least he knows...

Mabel rests against the door for a moment, hearing Stan sigh and sit back down on the couch. She cant hold it in anymore, sobs take her as her legs grow weak, her own weight too much to take.

She pushes herself up and strides back to the main hall, she needs her brother right now... She needs her lover.

 _Fireloom_


End file.
